Doctor's New Doll
by Chaton-Hime
Summary: With Ogre's help, Alfred Drevis is back to Germany, with Ogre as his.. Sidekick. Though, a few things have changed and the Doctor finds everything a tad annoying, especially to be working by himself. Things will get better soon Doctor, hopefully...
1. Chapter 1

A small info:

- English isn't my first language, so there'll probably have many misspelled words, grammar errors and such.  
- Any other characters beside Ogre and Alfred from Mad Father will **not** appear, they'll only be mentioned.  
- Alfred's thoughts are between the ( _ ) so maybe it's a bit confusing but, shh.

~~~~~~

After telling Ogre he would go out for a long walk, Alfred grabbed his new pair of glasses and grinned to himself: He was feeling pretty confident, like if that was a lucky day (might as well find something.. Special this evening heh.)  
It was a rather cold day and following his instincts the infamous doctor decided he'd search for a new subject in the woods. Why in the woods? Anyone would ask. He wouldn't be able to answer, he just decided to change his usual route. As he walked through the trees covered by tiny raindrops, the sky started to change the pleasant grey tone to a dark navy blue. Stars couldn't be seen as the high trees were covering the view. Such a perfect evening isn't it... Alfred sighed softly, walking slightly faster. Could it be possible that he'd actually find anything in the empty woods that weren't insects or small, useless animals?  
He checked his watcher: It was almost 9 pm. How was that possible? He knew he went out his new built Mansion at 5 pm or so, he didn't thought he was walking for so long.  
"Oh well, Ogre was right. I should walk back home, I still have some work to finish..." He said in a low calm voice, to himself. Alfred didn't like to be wrong, or to be contradicted and it'd be bothersome to go back with empty hands, especially because Ogre would for sure, comment about it.

"N-no.. Ah!'' He heard a loud cry. It was a childish, girly cry, he thought quickly on his rush to where he thought the noise was coming from. Looking on the ground, he noticed small blood marks on the leafs. (So whoever it is, it's close...) He chuckled, getting excited.  
When he finally arrived in a dark part of the woods, surrounded by dark flowers and a couple small animals, he was amazed. He couldn't believe on his own eyes: Laying on the dirty ground was a little girl. Her clothes were dirtied by sand and blood, and her red dress looked more like a rag. Her silky, long, black hair was a tad messed up, with leafs all over it. She wasn't wearing any shoes, (she probably lost them on her way to that place...). Beside her, there was the corpse of a grey wolf, with a deep cut on his throat made by a knife (that sadly, was still on its neck).  
"My, my that little one made this mess..?" Alfred murmured to himself as he approached. Noticing that the wounds on the girl's body had bite marks, he assumed that the wolf pursued her til this point, which caused the girl to attack it with the knife. (But if she had the knife from the start, why is she so hurt like this?) Leaning down to take a closer look, the Doctor stared at the small form covered in blood, smiling tenderly. "So beautiful..." he whispered, as if she could hear. The delicate face expression of her was adorable, she does looks so pretty.. Almost if she was dead. Alfred checked the girl's pulse and for his joy, her weak heart was still beating. It was a slow, heavy beat but still, as a Doctor he knew he would be able to save her if he got time to do so.  
Taking the wounded girl in his arms and walking as fast as he could with her to the mansion but he couldn't stop looking at her. Her eyes were closed, and her childish expressions were simply adorable, just like one of his dolls... If she died before he could heal her terrible wounds, she would end up being useless even for a simple mannequin. (After all it isn't possible to make such a beautiful doll with scars on her face).  
The Mad Scientist didn't bother to pay attention to Ogres' greetings. Alfred ran straight to his Lab in the other part of his Mansion (connected to the other world) and told his colleague to not disturb him during the next hours. He locked himself in his lab and sat the girl gently over a wood table. Throwing her dirty clothes away, he started applying medicine all over the girl's body. Then, he wrapped bandages around the wounds, giving her an anesthesia so she wouldn't feel such a harsh pain. Though it was annoying him: The girl would shiver or whimper simultaneously whenever Alfred touched the cuts on her neck and face. *Sighs* "You're not making things easy...'' he whispered when he tried again to wipe the blood off her cheek with a small piece of cotton. He bit his lower lip and adjusted his glasses: He knew she'd need a blood transfusion, but where would he find someone? Alive at least. He knew that Ogre's wouldn't do (God knows that, that creature is far from a human). As for his blood haha, it would be impossible as well. Mostly because that since when Ogre brought him back from death, he knew he wasn't really a human neither.  
Alfred knew what to do, he just didn't want to. He looked at the glass bottles at the wall and sighed: Aya's experiment. "You know, you'll have to sacrifice one thing to obtain another."  
(What the...) "How did you get here?" Alfred screamed surprised, at the pale figure standing at the lab's door. Ogre laughed and shrugged. "Is this something that matters? I thought you were trying to save someone" The Doctor raised a brow and nodded. Ogre smiled and pointed at the glass bottle, containing the clone of the beloved daughter. "My doll..." Alfred muttered, rubbing his forehead.  
The bald-headed man sighed. "It is impressive how you can only see her as a doll, not as your child."  
"You don't understand: Someone with such a beauty should be preserved, and this is what I'm doing!" He shouted. Alfred was indeed, planning to instead of keeping his daughter's clone to himself as his daughter, he would turn her into his doll. *Sighs* "Get out of here Ogre. I still have work to do." With that last sentence, Ogre got a bit disappointed but left the room, saying he'd smoke a cigarette.  
A couple moments were needed for Alfred take his decision. But in the end, he grabbed his chainsaw and started working on the clone's cold body, draining all the blood from it carefully (after all, I don't know how much of blood I'll need for that person...). What really motivated the Doctor to end with Aya's clone was the fact that he felt deeply hurt and betrayed, by his own daughter. Guess he could now compare her to her mother: Both of them betrayed him, tried to run from him and he HAD to give an end to them. Unfortunately, Aya was able to run away with Maria... Such a pity (it's not worth to think about it thought).  
It was a long, complicated process as he had to finish it quickly and still preserve the clone as the beautiful doll she was meant to be. He guarded Aya's doll in the dolls room and went back to the Laboratory. When he got back to the lab, Alfred stopped to stare the small figure on the table for a while, wondering how he'd transfuse the clone's blood to her.  
He never had to be so careful, with any experiments or subjects like he was being now. After 2 long hours, he left the lab. The girl now was still unconscious, resting on a bed and taking small blood transfusions.

It was almost 4 am when Alfred went to the cafeteria to eat something. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl - He was never interested on his subject's stories and he couldn't care less for their feelings. It was actually better if they had no one, which was the case most of the times. But for this one, it was kind of different. Before turning her into a doll (And she will for sure be one of my prettiest ones...), Alfred felt the need of knowing a thing or two about her: He'd probably ask her when she woke up, indeed.  
*Sighs* "Well, I'm exhausted. And you should stop watching me while I eat. It's not very polite, you know." *Chuckles* "I'm not the very best at being polite, I simply enjoy seeing you on this monologue, my friend." Alfred gave a small snort, annoyed. He then left the cafeteria to take a look on the girl before going to rest.  
After checking on his other experiments, the doctor headed to the small room the girl was resting. ''...!" He gasped in surprise: Wrapped on a towel, a small, short girl with well brushed dark hair and big red, vivid eyes was sitting on the bed with a small plug on her arm, which was giving her blood. (How can a patient recover from such a violent attack in a few moments...?) She smiled at the astonished Doctor, who was speechless. Both kept staring at each other for what seemed hours, until she looked away shyly and mumbled something. Alfred didn't understand what she said as she was apparently weak. He walked closer to her and knelt, so both would be face to face. "..Can you repeat?" He whispered carefully to her.  
*Nods*  
"I said.. Thank you, for saving me." She finished, with a soft smile.

(She is even more prettier than I thought..) Without noticing, he kept staring at her smiling lips. "Hah, well don't need to thank me. You were laying there in the middle of that cold wood, I couldn't just let a young girl like you die like that." The girl frowned. She looks scared, he thought. It wouldn't be an appropriate time to ask her any questions, that would only stress her. "You should rest now, it's almost 5 am."  
"But..." She tried to say something. Alfred patted her head (Why am I doing this though..) and shook his head, saying that soon they'd talk again. The girl giggled happily "Really?"  
*Nods*  
"Of course, little girl." And with that, he left the room: He couldn't help but smiling to himself, but not knowing the reason at all.

(Ah, adorableness...)


	2. Chapter 2

A small info:

- I'd like to say that english isn't my fist language. So yes, there will have many misspelled words, grammar errors and such but please no hate.  
- Alfred's thoughts are between the ( _ ), maybe it's a bit confusing but shh.  
*Ogre will be called by Onigawara as he says that, that's his name.

Synopsis: After a few sleepless nights, Alfred couldn't help himself but worrying that maybe he lost his doll-to-be. He would be very disappointed if so, plus he'd have to deal later on with a couple of Ogre's speculations about it. Who could imagine what surprises were hiding behind her...

(It has been three days already, I'm now wondering if something went wrong with the process... It can't be. We talked a little bit after all, hence: She is still breathing.)

The Doctor walked impatiently around his Lab, always taking a quick look at the open bedroom at the other wall. There were exactly three nights he talked to that girl. He didn't really could understand why he had the urge of talking to her. Him and Ogre had small discussions over it, but they didn't ended up well as Ogre insists that he might have killed the mysterious girl by trying to make another clone of Aya. Outraged by such accusations, Alfred decided, on the second night, to retire himself and stay in his Lab so he could work 24 by 7 on his experiments, subjects and of course, he'd be able to keep an eye on the girl.  
But after spending the entire day in the cold and empty Laboratory, Alfred started to get slightly annoyed by the fact that now he didn't have anything else to do. He wouldn't even bother to try to sleep, as he knows that he'd be wasting his time by going to bed in the middle of the night. *Sighs* "I don't believe in Ogre's words; even though I'm starting to worry as well" he murmured to himself, rubbing his forehead.  
Feeling tired, Alfred walked to the rest room and sat by the girl's bed. Looking at her calm, sweet expressions made him feel a bit better (she's still alive, that's the point). The serious Doctor smiled a bit with his lips' corner, tracing her dark hair gently with his fingertips. Apparently he got little by little in some kind of trance, he didn't noticed he was being watched by the so expected vivid, red eyes.  
"U-um.."  
Her voice was inaudible. She yawned softly and rubbed her eyes, causing Alfred to gasp in surprise. She got scared and curled a bit after seeing his reaction, hiding her face with the thin white sheets. Alfred chuckled quietly and sat back normally on his chair. "So you finally woke up. How are you feeling?''  
He didn't get any response for a while, until he heard her soft voice coming from behind the sheets. "I'm.. well I guess... Are you a doctor?"  
(With so many questions for her to ask, she asks me the most obvious one) "Yes, I am. And if you're wondering where you are I..." She shook her head quickly, placing the sheets on her lap. "I'm in a hospital, right?" Alfred shook his head and looked at her (her pretty face is now healed, gladly... Unfortunately the bandages on her wrist seem to still bleed a little, what a misfortune.) "Actually, this is my Laboratory. I think I'll have to explain you a thing or two as you seem confused though hah."  
The girl blushed a little and nodded. Of course she was wondering what she was doing in a Lab, but she was glad that there was such a nice person beside her: Even more a doctor.  
In the end, the mad scientist told her about how he found her and that he had a quite hard work on saving her. She then smiled at him: An innocent, pure smile to thank her savior. In that moment, Alfred forgot about his plans to turn her into a doll and smiled back at her with naturality, saying that she didn't really had to thank him for that. But she did reminded the Doctor about his daughter: Their sweet personalities were easily noticed and could captivate his cold heart (Hm, there's been a long while I haven't feel so.. Light) he thought, making a pause. (However, I should focus on my objective) "Now that you know what happened, would you tell me your name?"  
*Nods*  
"My name is..." She made a quick pause, as if she was trying to remember. "Ah, my name is Anna! It's nice to meet you, Doctor..? Hey, you didn't tell me your name" She giggled. "No, I didn't. But you don't need to know my name Miss Anna, soon you won't need anything..." He grinned, already picturing her beautiful doll state. He stared a tad astonished when she grabbed his arm and pouted. "But I told you my name, you should be nice and tell me yours. Right?"  
"I... What a persistent little girl you are." He raised his eyebrow. She wasn't scared of him at all? (How's that even possible?) Most of his subjects usually started to cry whenever Alfred examined they. He wasn't used to such a weird behavior. Anna pouted more and nodded her head. Since she wouldn't stop insisting, he told her his name. She smiled in triumph, playing with her hair. He looked away and cleaned his throat, trying to focus on his point of gathering some info's about her before doing what he had to. "Where are your parents anyways?" *Shrugs* "I think I don't have any." The mad scientist was happy that his subject didn't have no one, but the fact that the girl acted so cold about it, made him feel a bit concerned. "Do you live near the forest, Anna?" She shrugged again. "I don't know."  
(Well then... Who is this person ?)  
Alfred placed his hand around his chin while staring the small figure in front of him: According to her, she has no family or a place to live, so where did she come from? Instead of just going with his natural plans, he was more curious about her. "That's strange... A young girl like you should be from somewhere, and have a family with her."  
*Giggles* "Oh, I guess so but... I think I don't have neither... I don't remember. I only remember of running through the forest with my knife, then there was that evil wolf and..." She frowned. "Then, the wolf hurt me" *Nod* ''I understand, my child" Alfred whispered at her. He told her that if she wanted to, she could tell him more about her story... Or whatever she knew about her own story.  
There was no point in that though: She didn't know a thing about herself, beside everything she told him already. The Doctor was at the same time disappointed, and intrigued. (I think I have enough for a research material) he rubbed his chin, then checked his watcher. "Well, it's pretty late. Didn't notice that time flew so quickly tonight."  
"Doctor will leave again?" He nodded as he stood up. "I must rest a bit. You worried me a lot during the past days, so I haven't sleep properly." He made a pause when Anna started pouting a bit at him. "I'll be back whenever I wake up, so don't worry."  
"But it's not that.. I...'' She looked down.  
Alfred could barely keep his eyes open, still, he didn't like to see such a doll face being sad. The mad scientist patted her head gently and smiled, promising that he would comeback. Anna seemed to cheer up and told him that she would be waiting.  
Almost closing the door, he heard her soft voice calling his name. When he turned to see what was it, she waved graciously and smiled happily. "Have sweet dreams, Doctor Alfred!" *Giggles*

Alfred nodded and smiled to himself as he closed the bedroom's door.  
It was a warm night despite of the cold weather, he thought. Alfred now was relieved and only wanted to go to his bedroom and get some rest after the sleepless nights. (Hopefully he won't appear now that everything is fine according to my plans..)  
"I see that you're happy, my friend. Your new project finally woke up?"  
*Glares* "Ogre... Yes, you can call 'happiness', but it's my content to have such an adorable little girl."  
"Indeed. It's a pity that you'll turn her into a motionless doll of yours. *Chuckles* You have been talking to her during four hours or so, did you noticed that Doctor?"

...

(Four hours?)  
He shook his head slightly, surprised. He didn't noticed time passing so quickly, neither related the current time to when he started talking to the girl. Alfred kept the silence for a while, and Ogre laughed at him. "Doctor, doctor... Did you forgot of your main goal? Or just by spending a few hours with the little girl, you got attached?"  
"Don't say such non-sense things. I was just thinking about when I should start the process, that's all."  
"Oh? So you intend to, but don't know when. Tomorrow, maybe?"  
"Anna seems to be still weak, so I shall wait more." Doctor rubbed his chin.  
"..So you named her?" Ogre stared at him. " Tell me... Is she even real? She seemed... dead, when you brought her here nights ago.''  
"..Your point is?" Alfred murmured as he started walking.  
"My point is that, this girl is another clone of your daughter. Pardon me, I know you don't like to mention her," Ogre said calmly, knowing that the mad scientist hated the thought of Aya, for her leaving him. "but if that girl is merely that, I don't think you should keep her near much longer, or your tragedy will repeat itself..."

Alfred stopped in the middle of the dark hall and adjusted his glasses. "She is not. Excuse me now, I need to rest."  
Ogre nodded and went to the other way of the hall, grinning. "She might not be... But I have my doubts that he'll make a new doll, that human changed over the years.. "

The Doctor took a quick shower before sitting on his comfortable large bed. He ran his fingertips on the red blanket, staring at the 'nothing'. Many thoughts rushed through his mind, and he decided that as soon as he woke up in the next day, he would finish his last experiment. "Then... I shall make my new doll.'' he sighed softly, closing his tired, brown eyes.

He woke up after one day and a half, feeling better. Of course he had to sleep so much, he was exhausted after all. Alfred always was stressing himself with his subjects, way too much since he always worked by his own during the past years. He told his 'friend' that he would be in the Lab, working, not paying attention to what Ogre had to say. "Hmph, just see it by yourself." Ogre shrugged.  
When the mad scientist arrived in his Lab, he got amazed. It's not that he wasn't a clean guy, it's just that with so much work to do, so many subjects to watch over he didn't have much time to clean the Laboratory. But now... There were bloody sacks at the walls, the floor was clean and the wood tables were made with the white thin sheets made for them. His instruments by the counter, already clean and waiting for him, including his chainsaw. (How.. Did Ogre...)  
"Good morning, Doctor Alfred!"

Wearing a simple white rag, a small girl came running and made a delicate greeting at him, smiling. "Mister Onigawara kept me company and told me you were resting. I hope you're alright now." Alfred raised his brow; he assumed that 'Mister Onigawara' was probably Ogre, but what about all of that? Noticing that he was way too confused to say something, Anna continued. "I felt bad for staying here and not doing nothing, so I thought I could help you with your Lab..." She finished, blushing.  
"Huh... It's a well done job, there's no doubt." He stared blankly at her. "As you can see though, I'm not the average kind of doctor."  
(I know what comes next: Scream, run, cry for help Miss Anna *Chuckles*)  
"*Nods* Yes I noticed, Doctor enjoys to make dolls and experiences right?" Anna giggled. "An average Doctor would be boring... Besides, Mister Onigawara showed me your dolls, they're so pretty!"

He was simply happy. He wouldn't even try to deny it, there was not a way for him to do so. There she was: Lovely, talking about him as if she was his admirer. (I don't even care about what that man told her about me) *Grins* ( I must check something before I take my final decision about her though..) "I'm glad to see such an adorable girl with forward thoughts about my work. Tell me miss Anna, would you like to help me today with my dolls?"  
Her expression was priceless, for him at least. She smiled brightly at the tall man and nodded quickly. "Excellent! But, we can't let you work in those conditions."  
"Eh?" Anna blinked. "Well miss Anna, we do need to find you decent clothes. Stay here, I'll get a few examples for you to choose."

Alfred came back as fast as he could with many assistant and nurse dresses he designed for future dolls, each one was prettier than the other in Anna's eyes, and she wasn't able to pick a single one.  
"Try them on, so we will know which one looks better." The Doctor said. "I can go prepare the things while yo-"  
But the girl was faster than him and simply threw the rag she was wearing aside and grabbed the first dress. He didn't wanted to watch her changing, but couldn't help but taking a peek. She does have a childish body indeed, but so gracious...  
"How about this one, Doctor Alfred?" Anna giggled, playing with the white apron. Alfred cleaned his throat and shook his head. "You look gorgeous miss, but I don't think light colors fit you, or this place." She nodded and undressed, searching for another dress.  
The two kept the changing going as Alfred was clearly amused with that (She... IS like a living doll). And for Anna, she just loved to be called cute and to try new clothes.  
"Aha!" He exclaimed, walking at her to take a closer look. "You.. Hah..."  
Anna wore a dark victorian dress, crimson with a black apron. She found a black assistant hat with some adorns, and matching stockings and doll shoes.

(Perfect...)

"I think I really like this one, Doctor Alfred." *Giggles* "Do you like it, too?"  
*Nods* "Of course I do... You look just like a doll, Anna." She blushed intently hearing that comment. Both agreed that now they should start working, as the mad scientist would still have to teach her a thing or two. Alfred wouldn't let her do much of course, as she could still ruin his work - even though the girl seemed already experienced with that kind of work. (Maybe it's a part of her past.. Which doesn't really matter for me now. )

Alfred and Anna spent most of the day in the Laboratory, making quick pauses to rest and clean everything. Ogre (or Mister Onigawara, as the girl called him) observed both mostly the whole time, wondering how could a young lady work with terrible conditions and in a place that would creep any normal person. "Guess I should still have my doubts if she's a normal..." The bald headed 'man' murmured to himself. One thing even Ogre couldn't deny was that the heartless Doctor looked happy. A true happiness, not simply conformed. Ogre smirked and nodded as he starting walking to the Mansion's Cafeteria "guess my friend has a new doll for his amusement after all..."

"And now we just finish with this and.. Done."  
"Ah, a white kitten? Wow, it looks so cute!"  
"I'm glad you like, it's for you. See? We managed to bring he back to life, and that's also thank to you. So you do deserve a reward, doll.''  
"R-really...? Danke, Doctor Alfred!"

Anna giggled happy as she cared the small kitten on her arms, holding it gently. "I'll name you snowflake, okii? Are you happy, kitty?" She whispered at the white kitten, who licked her cheek softly. Alfred gave a half smile, saying that was enough for the day. She was an amazing assistant, and most important of all: A doll-like girl. She was able to help him with whatever, plus was adorable and very understanding.  
*Looking up* "Doctor Alfred, I'm kinda hungry" She pouted.  
*Chuckles* "We should go eat something then, doll."

She nodded fast, but stared at him puzzled. "Um..."  
"What is it?"  
She pouted once again and looked around, starting to blush a little. "Why does Doctor calls me 'doll'?"  
"Hah, you don't like it?"  
"No, it's n-not that..."  
Alfred looked down at her and smiled, leaning close to her confused blushy face. He then whispered softly "Because miss Anna, I think you're as perfect as a doll. In fact, the most precious one."  
Anna smiled shyly and nodded quietly. He kissed her nose very softly and told her they should go to the Cafeteria since he was starting to feel hungry as well. Walking side by side, Doctor and Assistant walked through the Mansion's halls, keeping a light pleasent conversation.

(Indeed, as perfect as a doll; My doll...)


	3. Chapter 3

A small info:

- It was about time for me to finally finish this chapter! The second chapter of this series seemed to please a lot of people and I just hope I did a decent job on this one. Thank you for reading! ^^  
- I'd like to say that english isn't my first language. So yes, there will have many misspelled words, grammar errors and such but please no hate.  
- Alfred's thoughts are between the ( _ ), maybe it's a bit confusing but shh.  
- I'm very sorry if some words are repetitive. I actually got lost on this chapter as I wanted to write it all at once. No hate though. .  
*More surprises will come! On the next chapter!*

Synopsis: A few months passed, and everything was working just fine at the new Drevis' Mansion. The Doctor finally had a new person around, better: His adorable doll-like girl. Many things will come though, Doctor. And they'll change a lot, for the best we hope...

(Hm.. Now I just have to finish this and...)

"We are done" The taller figure grinned as he took off his white gloves, now with blood marks. The smaller one clapped at him happily and giggled softly in content. Both of them were working during half of the day, not bothering to take breaks. Now, the mad scientist started to feel slightly tired and it was only the begining of the night. (However, she might be hungry...)  
He patted the young girl's head gently "You can go change, doll. I'll meet you in the Cafeteria in a few." She looked up at him and pouted as usual. "*Chuckles* I know, I know. But I'll be there in time, you have cleaned the place already so no need to worry. Now go." With the last comment, she left the Lab and headed to her bedroom to change her blood-dirtied dress. Of course he made an especiall bedroom for his beloved assistant. During the couple months they were working and living together, Alfred, Anna and Ogre were get along just fine (Except for that.. Man's theory about her) he shook his head to himself as he changed his dirty apron to casual clothes. Of course Alfred could never change his strange nature, but the young assistant seemed to have a mad nature of as well: They could spend hours and hours locked in the Laboratory working on many subjects. Of course, the young girl's favorite projects were the dolls. She would always earn something such as dresses, shoes, accessories and what so ever that Alfred would make especially for her.  
Truth is: Alfred enjoyed so much the girl's company that he told her after almost two months that he would adopt her as his daughter. Anna of course, couldn't be happier: She admires and adores the Doctor. He is her savior, and she gladly accepted to be his new daughter. Things were perfect like that... And it would also cover the fact that it would be slightly awkward for the doctor to be seen in public with the young lady around, not being related to her.

"Ah, what a beautiful night..." He sighed. Stars couldn't be seen, neither the Moon as the dense clouds were covering the south Germany's sky that night, and for the child's dismay, there was probably a strong storm coming. After closing the Laboratory, the Doctor headed to take his shower. He wasn't feeling up to talk to Ogre at all, even though he promised that he would be at the cafeteria. (He probably will be annoying as always) *Sighs*.  
There was no use in worrying though: He knew pretty well what his colleague was thinking about the whole situation. Ogre wouldn't let Alfred forget the fact that Anna ressembled his daughter, so much to the point that he would think that somehow, she was related to her. And of course the scientist would deny it. He could not describe his feelings for the young girl, but the fact that she was so attached to him made him happy. The sky got gradually darker and soon, the first cold raindrops started to hit the ground. He could hear the trees shaking because of the wind as he dressed and decided to really go to the Cafeteria now (If Anna is alone, she's probably scared by now) he smiled to himself to think about that, walking down the long stairs.  
In the middle of the way he could hear voices coming from not too far from where he was.  
"Hey you can't do that!" A girly voice shouted in the middle of the dark Cafeteria. "That's cheating, Mister Onigawara, give my Ace back *Pouts*"  
"Hah well noticed, Miss Anna. You can have it back" The bald headed man laughed as he returned a black ace to the girl's hand. Both were sitting at the large table playing a card game, since Anna alread finished her dinner. She insisted to Ogre stay and wait for Alfred together with her, being scared of the storm outside.

Alfred watched the scene with folded arms by the door's corner, not knowing if he should interrupt the two by walking in the room or simply go do something else. It was kinda late by then, but he wasn't really feeling hungry and just wanted to go to the living room and rest after a rather tiring day. He was about to walk back and do so when he heard the familiar voice calling his name. "Trying to get away from us, my friend?" Ogre grinned. (...Oh well.) He shrugged slightly and decided that it would be better to join them, not to upset the girl.  
They talked a little about blank subjects. Mostly it was Anna, telling both how proud she was of herself for making the dinner alone. "It was delicious, Doll." Alfred smiled a bit at her when he finished eating. Ogre agreed. "Of course it was, right Miss Anna?" She nodded and giggled, saying thanks to Ogre for teaching her so well. It was a pleasant conversation until the clock hit 11 p.m. Looking outside the windows, it could be seen that the rain was now getting worse. Hence it was slightly colder, and everything seemed darker than usual. The bald head man said he would retire himself, wanting to start his trip during the night. While Anna kept herself occupied with doing the dishes, they talked in a low tone.  
"A trip again, Ogre?"  
"Yes my friend. I must continue my research" He adjusted his hat and stood up.  
"..Research about?"

He chuckled. "Soon. For now, farewell" After saying that, the mysteryous man left. (I'm not sure if I'll be happy to know what is he planning...) Alfred rubbed his chin, staring at the corridor. Whenever Ogre decided to act so.. 'closed' about something, meant that he would try to bring more answers about what happened to Aya. However, it couldn't be this time. (Because.. She is dead now...)  
Ogre would never reveal full details of his 'researches', only the necessary. On the past month, he left for one of those 'trips'. After that, he cameback. Then told the Doctor that something went tragically wrong at Aya's new residence, which caused the Drevis' heir death.

- 1 Month ago...

(...)  
"So do you not wish to know what else happened?"  
"No. I told you that nothing related to my daughter interests me. But the fact that she is dead now, is kind of a relief."  
"...You are extremely cold towards her indeed."  
"Absolutely not, my friend. *Smiles* Just don't make the mistake of bringing memories of her back" The Doctor muttered. "Now go, we are next to Anna's room. I don't want to wake her up now, she needs her rest."  
"I'm going, just one second."  
*Sighs* (what now...) The brown haired man waited impatiently. "You are not alone in this world. You are actually one of the richiest and most influent men in this small town now. Going around the town with that girl like you have been, people will start wondering..."  
"I already know what to about that, so don't worry. Excuse me now, I'm going to bed."

(I wonder what is he planning...) He rubbed his chin curiously. *Shakes head* "I guess no use to think about it, for now at least."  
"Huh?"  
The adorable red eyes were staring clumsyly at him. Alfred laughed a bit and shook his head again, saying it was nothing. He stood up and placed his hand around the smaller figure's shoulder. "Doll, I believe it's past your bed time." She frowned a bit and nodded slightly, not wanting to go. The last time there was a storm, he could hear soft screams coming from her bedroom. Alfred knew that she was probably scary from the storm (I just don't understand how a child can not be scared of corpses, but seems to be traumatized with storms...) "Anna, we talked about it didn't we? Besides" He smiled tenderly down at her, trying to keep her calm. "I got something for you, don't you want to try out? It is a sleep outfit."  
"Sleep outfit, father?" She blinked curiously. "I want to see it!" He laughed because of her excitment, telling her that she would only get it if she went to bed, saying it would be waiting for her on her bedroom. Knowing that she would receive another of the cute outfits Alfred got for her another amazing dress, the young lady rushed to take a bath. Alfred left a big box on the large bed covered by soft-pink blankets and went to his own bedroom, wanting to get his well deserved rest.

The storm seemed to have gotten less strong now, so Anna went quickly to her bathroom just to see what the Doctor had prepared to her. "Ah, I'm so happy" She mumbled in the bathtub, carefully washing her long hair. "Doc - Father. Father bought me a new dress~!" The girl giggled. She has been told not to call Alfred as Doctor anymore after he decided to adopt her, but would forget sometimes because she also heard Ogre calling him as Doctor. Minutes passed when she finally finished her bath, smiling anxiously as she stepped in her room and noticed the big gift on top of her bed.  
When she finally oppened the box, she got amazed seeing the beautiful white camisole. It was a light piece, with quite few details. Some bows here and there, and it seemed very soft, too. "W-wow..." She blushed slightly, not taking he eyes from the dress while she patted the white kitten gently. "Did you see it, snowflake..?" She whispered softly. "Father gifted me something so amazing! *Giggles*"  
The brand new white camisole fited perfectly the small body of her. She wrapped her hair in two piggytails and proudly looked at herself on the mirror, letting a yawn scape. "Well..." She grabbed the white kitten and held him close "I think it's bed time isn't it, snowflake? I'm glad the storm is going away..." She nodded a bit, more to herself after laying comfortably under the warm covers. She sighed softly and tried to ignore the rain's noises and without even noticing, she finally fell asleep.

Sitting by his fireplace, Alfred read a book. ''I must say, this isn't really interesting but well...'' He stretched, thinking out-loud. It was probably past midnight and the Doctor's mind was light, with not many thoughts but his plans for the next day. He wanted to have a free day as he had all the job done, and wouldn't be working on anything new for a while, until he could find new subjects (Might as well go to the town tomorrow with the Doll since Ogre isn't here to bother me...) he chuckled. One of the good things about Ogre going away on mysteryous trips was that he could focus on the important topics, and now his precious doll-like girl was one of them.  
He wondered if she liked the gift - Probably yes, she did. She loved everything she received from him, after all. It was one of the things that he appreciated about her. The sweet innocent personality of a young lady never really mattered for him until he met Anna. Now, small details as being so thankful for being around him were precious to the mad Doctor, and his mind slowly started to fade out thinking about it.  
A very loud lightning hit a tree near the Mansion, which caused Alfred to snap out his 'daydream'. The storm was getting stronger once again, but he could barely keep his eyes open. "Well, well.. I should close this book or I won't be able to wake up early tomorrow. *Sighs*"  
Alfred walked slowly to his bed, feeling really exhausted. He placed his glasses on the small dresser by his bed and brushed small brown bangs away from his eyes as he laid on the large, comfortable bed. The Doctor was almost falling asleep, staring at the dark ceilling when he heard a low sound cming from the door. He ignored it at first, but then came a soft cry from far. He sat on his bed and stared at the other side of his bedroom, wondering what could it be.  
*Knock knock*

"Who is it?" He raised an eyebrown. He could hear a voice, but it was way too low to be heard, especially because of the thunder storm's loud raindrops. He kept staring for a few seconds, then asked again.  
"P-please, let me enter..."  
(Oh damn, it's...)

He got off the bed mmediately and opened the door, deparing with the small figure in front of him, crying almost non-stop. Alfred looked down at her, astonished: He was about to say something but kept his mouth hanging open, admiring the beautiful figure dressed in white. Her hair was simply adorable like that, and the way she rubbed her eyes as she cried was very cute for him.  
"Father I.. T-the storm..." Anna sobbed. He nodded a bit, focusing on her. He told Anna to enter and that it would be okay now. She sat on the navy velvet couch, still crying. Alfred couldn't help but smiling tenderly at her fragile self.  
"Calm down, will you?" He stroked her hair softly, sitting by her. "It's just a storm, I'm here with you now Doll."  
"B-but.." She shivered slightly, curling a bit. "I'm so scared" She whispered, looking down at her lap trying to stop crying.  
It took quite a while for her to finally stop though. There was no use in telling her that the storm wasn't that bad, so all that he could do was to stay by her and wait. Alfred told her to sit there and wait while he would bring something for her from the Cafeteria, which didn't make the frightned girl happy, but she had no other choices but agreeing. After a couple minutes, the Doctor came back to the big dark bedroom with a small cup of cinnamon tea.  
"Here Doll, it's too hot so wait a bit before drinking it" He said in a low tone as he handed the tea to the girl's hand. She held it carefully not to let it fall from her hands as she blew the warm air away.  
Apparently, it was working. After taking a few sips of the tea, she stopped crying for complete and seemed to be getting slightly sleepy. She looked up at the tall figure as she gave the empty cup back. "Um..." She made a quick pause, then whispered shyly. "I'm very sorry.."  
Alfred looked at her: She was so fragile. Staring down at her lap, blushing and looking so weak. She even looked like if she had been hurt, which made her look even more gracious. The brown haired man shook his head, and leaned down to look at her cute face. The Doctor smiled tenderly at her and murmured as soft as possible. "Don't be sorry for that, Doll. We all have our fears." Anna nodded in response and smiled back, feeling relieved. Both stayed like that for a few seconds, before she blinked twice, suddenly hugging Alfred. He stayed completely motionless because of the unexpected move of the young girl. She smiled against his chest and hugged him more, not wanting to let go. "I almost forgot! Danke father, I love my new dress!" She giggled happily. Alfred nodded and hugged the small figure back. Her skin was cold, of course. Wearing such light clothes in a storm night like that, it was just asking to get a flu or something worse. (I didn't think about this detail when I bought the dress) *Sighs*  
"No need to thank me, Anna. But I should have bought something else"  
"Eh? Why?"  
"Because, miss, you'll catch a cold if you don't get under the covers right now."  
Anna lowered her head and frowned. She really didn't want to go back to her bedroom. "Snowflake will be there to keep you company Doll, don't be like that" She kept in silence, knowing that she would really have to go to her room. The Doctor felt concerned about her. But his eyes felt heavy and he wouldn't stay awake much longer... He ran his slender fingers down her soft dark hair and smiled again. "Well, I guess Snowflake can't protect my Doll from this storm, can he?"  
"...Eh?" She blinked surprised. "So that means..."  
"You can sleep here tonight if that would make you feel better." He chuckled seeing how happy she suddenly became as she heard his words. After agreeing that she would spend the night at his bedroom, Alfred noticed there was a small problem on that: There was only one bed. And he wouldn't want to sleep on the couch, neither let Anna sleep there. He was about to comment about that, but she wasn't sitting by him anymore.  
Under the long, dark red blankets, he could see the young lady almost getting lost with the big white pillows: Just like a kitten, she was trying to make herself comfy on the left side of the bed. She looked around and folded her arms "Doc- Father! aren't you coming? I don't want to sleep alone, or I'll be scared again" She pouted.  
(Am I really weird for thinking that this isn't a nice idea...) He rubbed his forehead. But she actually was serious. Anna could be pretty clueless sometimes, especially around the Doctor: It wasn't the child's fault. She just wanted to be safe, after all.  
Ignoring the fact that he felt strange laying so close to the girl, he was glad that he finally could get some rest. Turning to the other side, he murmured a low 'good night', glad that Anna finally was quiet on her side of the bed. "Good night, father" She giggled and hugged him from behind, holding him closely to her like she did with snowflake.

Alfred's eyes stared wide open at the dark as he felt the small arms around his waist. Anna fell deep asleep after just a while, and the scientist sighed softly, closing his eyes once again. He felt happy (No, it's more than that...), or joyful maybe. Thing is that, whenever he felt close to Anna, he would feel a light sensation like that. She was, for sure an adorable girl and he was glad to have her with him, as his assistant, daughter and what else could come. She was, without a single doubt, his most precious person now.

(Good night, my Anna...)


End file.
